The Tatsu and the Hime
by hessan
Summary: The gang successfully rescues the princess from the dark castle. Now what happens? Just a little Tatsu-Hime a threw together to be my first fanfic. Also contains a little Ichigo x Rukia.


Just a little Tatsu-hime one-shot to try out my writing style on ya'll before I start posting another story that's slowly turning into a novelette. A little of IchixRukia as well.

(MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE ANIME/MANGA IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE ON THE HEUCO MUNDO ARC! Now you know.)

I got the inspiration from this while rereading the manga chapter #41 "Princess and Dragon" Of course, in Japanese, hime means princess and tatsu means dragon.

Tite Kubo: Hessan did not create nor owns Bleach. That's my job.

Hessan: Please, read and review and all that jazz. I think my self-esteem can take a flame to two as well if you _absolutely_ insist. D Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

The garganta (portal to Heuco Mundo) opens up in the Urahara shop basement and the whole gang unceremoniously spills out in many uncomfortable positions. Ichigo landed directly on top of Rukia, their faces a hair's breadth from one another.

"Umm… hi."

A slight smile crept across Rukia's face. "Ichigo…"

"Yea?"

Rukia simply cleared her throat and gestures with her head towards the others. She saw Ichigo's widened when he noticed everyone looking at them and they both jumped up to their feet with a slight nervous chuckle.

Urahara-san came out from behind one of the nearby massive rock formations with the rest of his employees.

"Ahh good. Everyone home, safe and sound. I must thank you for cleaning up my mess Inoue-san."

She couldn't find an answer, so simply blushed and bowed.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

The boy turned around only to find a fist in her face.

"Shit, who…?"

He removed his hand from his face long enough to see his assailant.

"Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro! Wha…?"

Tatsuki was clearly infuriated. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?!?" She gestured towards Urahara. "I had to find out everything from him."

Her face softened as Ichigo flinched in expectation of another blow. "You baka. But if you had come back from Hueco Mundo with out Orihime…" Tatsuki let the threat hang unsaid.

* * *

An impromptu celebration was held upstairs that night. Aizen was still alive and on the run, but at least the Hogyoku had been destroyed and his nefarious plot foiled for the time being.

Tatsuki escaped outside from the chaos to find Orihime sitting on the store porch, looking up at the moon. As she sat down next to her friend, Tatsuki couldn't help but wipe off a stray tear that was tracing down Orihime's cheek. The later jumped a little at the touch, but calmed when she saw the owner of the hand.

"They told me if I didn't go, they were going to kill everyone. I… "

"There was no other way."

Orihime looked up at Tatsuki as the other continued. "It's not your fault, it's mine. If only I had been there…"

"Tatsuki-chan, you are being unreasonable."

"And you're not!"

They looked down at their for a minute or two in silence before Tatsuki broke it, placing her hand on Orihime's. Orihime felt a shiver go straight up her arm and her heart skip a beat.

"Ever since I met you, I've been able to feel when you were there and your presence has always been a comfort to me. Even when you went to Soul Society that feeling was still there. But, when you were taken… Orihime, I would just as much assume die then have to feel that again."

Orihime looked up with surprise written all over her face. "Tatsuki-chan…"

Tatsuki shook her head to silence her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please let me finish. I know, I will likely never be as strong as Ichigo, but Orihime…"

Orihime stopped her with a finger to Tatsuki's lips. Shifting her hand behind Tatsuki's head, she leaned in, coming ever so close. They hovered there, as if on the precipice, questioning the sea before their feet; only a slight shift of weight or a sudden breeze potentially sending them toppling over the edge. Taking in each others scent and eyes half closed, they reveled in this moment of indecision, until, finally, they plunged…

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia came out of the front door hand in hand and nearly stumbled over the passionately kissing pair. After sharing a look and a whisper they sat on either side of them and began to softly sing...

"Tatsu and Hime sittin in a tree…"

The lovers disengaged immediately, blushing brilliantly in the moonlight. Tatsuki swatted at Ichigo.

"Oi, Buzz off punk!"

The four of them laughed. Tatsuki took Orihime's hand and they looked at one another.

_I love you, my princess. _

_I love you, my dragon. _


End file.
